


his hair is harlow gold

by jumperweather



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumperweather/pseuds/jumperweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton knows Luke like the back of his hand, but sometimes he forgets things. </p><p>(Or the one in which Ashton really should've known better)</p>
            </blockquote>





	his hair is harlow gold

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is based on the twitcam where they all discussed Luke being pestered about his hair when they were younger, and I know that the hype over it has come and passed. Regardless, I'm a horrific procrastinator, and have only gotten around to actually posting this now (oops).   
> This is my first piece of work on here so go easy on me. 
> 
> (Oh and, ultimately, this is for Maria- who has been faithfully nipping at my heels to create an account for who knows how long. Love you, babe. You're golden.)
> 
> xx Giulie

The thing is is that Ashton should've known better.

He should've known these things by now, considering how well he knew Luke.

Like a second heart beat, like blood pumping through his veins, the other boy was. He was the one person in the world who reduced Ashton to a puppy chasing his tail within seconds, the one person who made Ashton want to pick out the stars from the night sky and present them to Luke on a silver platter.

He knew _everything_ about Luke, from his favorite songs to his preferred brand of toothpaste. Everything that came out of the boy's mouth rendered him speechless, fascinated him with even the most mundane sentences.

Ashton knew everything about Luke. So he really should have known better.

\-----

Ashton listened calmly as Michael and Calum walked ahead of him through the corridor, both boys babbling mindlessly about all the things they could talk about while making their twitcam (Ashton knew how this worked. They all did, by now. Michael and Calum would make a great big plan of everything they could and would do throughout the duration of the twitcam and then, once it was up and running, every idea would be entirely abandoned, quickly replaced by any other random thought that popped into their heads).

Luke stood next to him, silent and thoughtful, a bemused smile hiding in the smooth pout of his lips, hands tucked casually into the pockets of his jeans.

As they walked to the office they had been allowed to take over to perform their twitcam, Ashton and Luke didn't speak to each other, instead content with the warmth of the presence of the other boy beside them.

Every time Luke's bare arm rubbed up against his own, lightning struck along Ashton's spine, and every time he chuckled quietly at the verbal antics of the two hyper boys up ahead, a part of his brain short circuited.

That's just how their relationship worked. Everything one boy did affected the other. They gravitated to each other, they orbited each other. Perpetually caught up in the other's pull, perpetually drawing closer, closer, _closer_ behind closed doors and dark alleys. Everybody joked at them about it, teasing them and prodding them for the level of affection they held for each other that exceeded the limits of any other relationship they'd seen (people even rivaled them to the likes of Louis and Harry, which Harry was openly delighted about and Louis only sort of pretended to be offended by).

The thing about Ashton and Luke was that they met each other and fell in love and were then thrust into fame before they could really dig into their new relationship. The sudden spotlights forced them to keep it all under wraps, to hold everybody who knew of it under a lock and no key. It wasn't easy, and it wasn't always fun, but it was worth it. Especially times like now when Luke tugs a hand out of his pocket and wraps it around Ashton's waist, tugging him against his side as they enter the empty room for their twitcam. Ashton molds himself against Luke, holding himself against the broad expanse of his (younger, may he add) boyfriend.

Ashton mumbles about the unfairness of Luke's height, given the fact that Ashton, himself, is older. Luke laughs and Ashton's brain does the Irish jig.

Calum pulls the laptop from where it's tucked under Ashton's arm and tugs him away from Luke, dragging him to a table to help him set up. The other two boys crowd around and they all choose a spot before settling down to begin.

The first part of the twitcam goes by smoothly, as always.

Ashton thinks he's a form of his happiest when he's with all his boys, talking to all their fans. They joke and laugh and act like children and say ridiculous things, as per usual. They make innuendos and rib Michael for his hair and Ashton stands behind him to be closer to Luke. Luke, Ashton notices, is exceptionally talkative that given day, something that he usually isn't is during their twitcam escapades. The deep baritone of his boyfriend's voice sends all sorts of tingles through his head.

They jump from one topic to the next, and eventually end up on how they all first met.

And, really, Ashton should've known better.

But Ashton really loves talking about Luke when he knows it won't look suspicious to the fans, and he loves the story of how they first met (thinks it quite sweet, actually) and Luke is smiling pleasantly at Ashton's eagerness regarding the subject, so, really, how is he supposed to help himself?

"You know the first time I met Luke," he begins, cutting Michael off mid tangent, "there where people teasing him about-" he looks down at Luke, cocking his head. "What were they teasing you about?"

"My hair," he replies almost instantly, and that lovely smile is gone from his face now, replaced by an expression of stone and blank eyes.

And this is why Ashton should've known better.

"There were people teasing him about his hair," Ashton continues, knowing it would seem to strange if he stopped the story halfway through recounting it, "And I stood up for him. And I said, hey! I like that kids hair!" He finishes with bubbling enthusiasm in an attempt to get that smile back on his boyfriends face, not the forced one he's pairing up with the achingly uncomfortable laughter he gives in regards to the offhand comment Calum makes.

Concealed behind the cover of Michael's back, Ashton reaches out and takes Luke's hand in his own. Visible on screen, Luke smiles lightly.

Ashton blurts out another comment, jabbering on about the disgustingly fluorescent green sunglasses Luke had been wearing when they first met. Calum is laughing and Luke is pretending to be offended and Ashton is hoping, and when Luke looks over his shoulder at him, and his eyes hold a twinkle in them, it's all Ashton could have ever wanted.

\-----

Once the twitcam has been finished a few minutes later, Michael immediately pops up from his seat, excitedly bouncing on his toes, proclaiming that he's going to go play some video games.

He skips ( _skips_ ) out of the room, and Calum slowly stands up as he leaves. He shrugs at the two other boys and turns calmly on his heel, walking a few steps towards the door before breaking into a run and letting out a battle cry that sounds like a muddled form of Michael's name, slamming the door shut behind him.

Luke is shutting the laptop and sliding it away into a corner of the desk.

He stands and pushes the chairs underneath the table top and shoves a hand through his hair. He isn't quite meeting Ashton's eyes, and Ashton kind of wants to punch himself in the face.

"C'mon, Ashie," Luke murmurs, seemingly only barely aware of his surrounding, brows furrowed, lost in the thoughts of his own head. He reaches a hand out. "Let's go find the boys."

Ashton makes a noise in the back of his throat and takes Luke's outstretched hand, using it to tug the other boy to him. Not expecting the pull, Luke stumbles forward, and Ashton maneuvers him against his chest.

He tucks the other boy against him as he feels his resistance crumble. He holds him close and runs his hand over his sides, slowly backing him up against a wall.

The room is achingly silent, save for Luke's heavy breathing as Ashton buries his head in Luke's shoulder, the exaggerated height difference between them entirely forgotten.

Ashton presses his lips against the pulse point in Luke's neck, peppering kisses to the smooth skin.

He feels tears prick up in his eyes and he tugs Luke closer, always closer. He knows he's not the one who has the right to be crying, but he's always been too emotional, and there's nothing worse to Ashton then when his boy is sad- sad because of something he, himself, had brought up.

Luke's fingers curls around Ashton's waist and Ashton is whispering nonsense into the quiet, apologizing dozens upon dozens of times of how sorry he is. He pulls his head from Luke's neck and looks up at his boyfriend, heart dropping to his toes when he sees the silver streak of tears sliding down his cheeks.

Ashton runs his hands through Luke's hair, combing it back, flattening it against his forehead, tangling it around his fingers. He's babbling like a child about how much he loves his hair, how sorry he is for bringing the past up, how badly he wishes he could hurt anybody whoever teased him about anything. Luke is shushing him and they're kissing and it's gentle and wet from the tears and he's mumbling 'I love you' between every sentence Ashton blurts out.

Ashton tucks Luke's head against his shoulder and runs his fingers through his hair a bit more. "I love your hair so much. So much."

"Baby, stop." Luke shakes his head and when he speaks, Ashton can feels his breath against his skin. "It's okay, yeah?" And why is _Luke_ comforting _Ashton_? "It's okay because if those boys never made fun of my hair then you never would have had to defend me for it." He tips his head back and looks straight at Ashton, and all Ashton can think of is how he wishes he was a poet so he can write sonnets about different shades of blue. "And that's what made me fall in love with you in the first place." He whispers and Ashton is squeezing his eyes shut, at an entire loss.

He tugs Luke down and fit their mouths together, hiding apologies into their kisses before turning the sentiment into ones of reassurance as they kiss deeper, deeper.

They stay that way for God knows how long, lips touching and tasting, until the sky outside turns black and violet and Ashton's phone is ringing again, an obnoxious sound he recognizes as what plays when Michael calls.

When they part, Luke's cheeks are flushed and his eyes are clouded and this time when he says "c'mon Ashie", Ashton goes.


End file.
